If You're Gonna Fk, Do It Quietly!
by PyLea94
Summary: I thought I could deal with Kenny and his habit of fucking people in our dorm, but this is Kenny we're talking about and I don't think I can sit around here and listen to him and Kyle double-team Stan. I almost feel sorry for him but I feel more sorry for myself, so I'd rather spend the night at Token & Craig's place.
1. Chapter 1

**Here I am! :D**

**I didn't die. I got a part-time job and i've finished college. Not to mention my sister's been moving out and got her own place so i'm being moved back into the room with the built-in wardrobes again...**

**Well whatever. Pull up a chair and enjoy. Or not if GAY SEX isn't your cup of coffee :)**

* * *

I hate my roommate.

Because my roommate happens to be Kenny _fucking _McCormick. When I found out I was sharing a dorm room with him I though "Oh, what's the worse that could happen?". Then I realised it's Kenny, he's a nympho. He usually has his boyfriend, Butters, in his room at unbelievably late times. Or early. Because they're always going at it until dawn! I'm usually asleep before they get in though, or hanging out at Token & Craig's dormitory. Basically I could deal with it. Until now. You see, Butters is gone on a 3 day field trip, so Kenny got lonely and horny, and decided to invite Kyle and Stan over.

And that's how we end up at this point.

I'm trying to block out the moaning and pleasured screams, but Stan _is _a screamer and he's being double teamed by Kyle and Kenny. I almost feel sorry for him but I feel more sorry for myself right now. Because I can actually hear the bed creaking and moving and I can vaguely hear groaning and moaning from Kenny and Kyle. I can definitely tell you those three have some fucking stamina because they're going at it for the third time now. And they _will_ be going for a lot more rounds because it's Kenny we're talking about. I can now hear Kenny suggesting something.

"How about we dp him, Ky?"

"Dude, you're not going to destroy my boyfriend's ass..."

Ok, I don't think I can take this much longer. And I certainly will not stick around to witness Stan's pain because my walls are super thin and I'm sure they're going to get even louder. I quickly jump up out of my bed, grab the thermal flask by my bed and make my way out of my room and ready to go find somewhere else to sleep.

"Yo Tweek, what you doing?"

I spot Kenny's head peeking out from the door to his room. I note that his hair's messier than ever, probably from Stan and Kyle's doing, and his lips are a bit redder than normal and slightly swollen.

"Dude, I can hear you through my walls and i'm trying to sleep!" I hiss out at him, "So I'm going somewhere where I won't hear you guys abusing Stan's ass."

I got a sheepish grin and awkward chuckle in return before he slipped out of the room in a pair of boxers that he must have quickly pulled on, and i'm guessing they were Kyle's because they were green.

"You can always join in Tweek," he sung out slyly, "It'd be pretty sweet if your first time was with 3 other guys..." I flinched a bit at that and shot a glare over at him. Yup, i'm 19 and still a virgin. Pretty sad, right? Not to mention i'm gay. Hey, it's not like I don't get offers, i'm just not interested in any of the guys that make a pass at me.

"No thanks ... i'm going to head over to Token's dorm I think."

"Ok," Kenny sighed disappointedly before adding, "Oh, do you have some lube or Vaseline we could borrow? Stan's gonna need loads ..."

"Okay, i'm going now!" I shrieked, running out of the room and slamming the door behind me. I would need to remember tomorrow to kick the shit out of Kenny.

I made my way down the hallway, looking for the familiar door number and also getting a few weird looks from people walking past. Admittedly I was in my pyjamas, which consisted of long, dark coffee-coloured trouser pants and a khaki green sweater that was 2 sizes too big for me. Not to mention I had mismatched toe socks on and a huge ass flask in my hands. I continued until I was at the bottom of the hallway and in front of a door labelled **C-043**. I knocked on the door and looked down at my phone, the screen bright and burning my tired eyes as I read the numbers on the clock. 12:18 am. I knew Token would be awake at this time so I just waited for him to answer the door. But instead, I was greeted by Craig.

"C-Craig!?," I shrieked out before calming myself and clearing my throat, "Uhmm, where's Token?"

"Oh he's staying over at Clyde's room tonight. Butter's isn't around and I said I don't wanna deal with those two fucking at my place."

Remember I mentioned earlier i'm not interested in the guys that flirt with me? Well, I fancy Craig. Yup, I have a crush on my best friend. You may think i'm stupid but what can I do about it?

"Well, can I stay here for the night?" I manage to ask, a bit tongue tied," Kenny's got Kyle & Stan over and I already went through an hour and a half of torture listening to them."

He simply chuckled and I tried not to squirm, before he nudged the door open a bit more, a simple gesture to invite me in. I mumbled a thank you and edged my way in. I always liked Craig and Token's dorm. The black carpet in the living area, walls white with a vine and leaf pattern painted on in a neat and immaculate fashion and the dark purple sofa and seats decorated the room. Even the kitchen had a monochromatic design with a splash of deep purple. It was obvious Token took care of the interior.

"Token locked the door to his room before he took off," Craig mentioned as he got a quilt from his room and threw it on the sofa," You can sleep in my room if you like."

"No, you don't have to," I stuttered out awkwardly, "I can sleep on the sofa."

Craig looked at me with a smirk and shook his head a bit. I knew how stubborn he was so we could be here all night deciding who's sleeping on the sofa.

"Then we can both sleep in my bed," he decided, stating it more than suggesting, "There's plenty of room for both of us." To be honest, I paled at the statement. There was no way we could share a bed and act like things would end well. Because my mind jumped to the worst possible scenarios and I was starting to think that 5 more hours of hearing shameless sex and moaning might be tolerable. However, I have this stupid politeness mechanism where I can't just say "you know what, I'll pass. I'm going back to my dorm." so being the twat I am I made my way slowly into Craig's bedroom and crawled onto his bed and over to the edge, peeling my socks off and proceeding to get as comfortable as I could. I almost screamed when I spotted Craig pulling off his shirt and joggers.

"Wh-what're you doing!?"

Craig looked at me blankly and a bit confused before 'oh'ing and adding "I usually sleep in my boxers, you don't mind do you?"

Of course I freaking mind! If I have to sleep in the same bed as the dude I have the hots for then I don't want the temptation of jumping his bones offered to me on a silver platter! However, my stupid fucking politeness mechanism kicked in again and I turned over so i'm facing away from him, my face bright red but I nodded quickly and chirped out, "Of course I don't mind. It's fine."

I felt his weight shift on the bed, so I knew that he was now laying down beside me and I could feel heat radiating off his back. I never got to properly examine Craig, but I know he's got a good body. He's just got greats abs, and muscular shoulders and arms to go with, you know when you see those male Abercrombie models that have the right amount of muscle tone where it's not too brawny, it's just ... perfect? Yeah, that's the only way I can describe Craig. Even though I shouldn't be thinking this when i'm in the **SAME BED AS HIM**!

"Can't sleep?"

"Huh?"

I turned around and I noticed he was now facing me. I'm glad the lights were off because my face was bright red. I mumbled and nodded, and I took some time to examine his face. His face had this boyish charm, but each specific feature was masculine and all of it combined made him look gorgeous. His nose, straight and proportionate. Lips firm but with some shape to them. Dark black-brown hair that was always attractively messy and looked soft to the touch, and the colour always magnified his ocean blue eyes. Eyes that I found so captivating and stunning. A strong jaw line and great cheekbones. He always had a great bone structure.

It actually makes me jealous when I list all of his features. In comparison, i'm shorter than average and i'm thin. Not scrawny or gangly but like "12 year old girl that hasn't hit puberty" thin. It's miserable! I also have a round baby-face with boring brown eyes that I find are too big for my face and framed by thick , long eyelashes, and it looks odd with my sandy blonde hair. I can't describe myself as girly-looking. But I look like a pre-adolescent boy I guess.

"Uhh, how have your classes been?" Good Tweek, distract him with college work.

"They're OK, I guess..." Ok, maybe that wasn't a good idea... "You don't come by the Mechanics block anymore."

Oh shit, forgot about that. I used to hang out in the garage or Mechanics room in my free time. I miss our random banter and chatting about nothing in particular, but the last few times I was there I had to endure the torture of watching Craig walk around shirtless as he worked like it was no big deal. So I started hanging out with Clyde and Token and avoiding the Mech rooms. But it gets awkward when they have their lovey dovey moments in front of me.

"How's English Lit. & Writing going anyway?"

"Umm it's good," I smiled a bit now and relaxing, "But we have to write a short story and i'm kinda stuck on it."

"Any certain genre?"

"The lecturer just said to try something out of my comfort zone." By now Craig had edged a bit closer and I didn't know what to do or what else to say. And damn, Craig's room felt like it was getting pretty warm...

"Well why don't you try something more adulterated?" Craig was smirking by now. It was a sexy smirk but nonetheless meant he was up to something, and I confirmed that when I felt a hand on my upper arm and I blushed again. Damn, Craig's room is warm.

"I don't think I could hand something explicit in to my lecturer Craig," I muttered, my jaw, teeth and lips moving almost slowly and it felt like a lot of effort to form a simple sentence, "A-and I wouldn't know what to write."

"Maybe you just need inspiration." He simply stated and shrugged, his thumb now rubbing small circles into my arm. Wait, was that an offer just there? I mean who suggests writing sex stories randomly? And was there any need to touch my arm? Plus he seemed to suggest I share his bed with him pretty quickly ...

Craig leaned over me and switched on the lamp on the bedside table and by now I kinda dived on him and kissed him without giving it a second thought. He seemed a bit shocked but pushed me over so I was now pinned underneath him and he was returning the kiss eagerly and more forceful by now and god it got me more excited than I was before as a small moan was forced from my throat. Craig's mouth quickly trailed its way up the side of my neck, kissing it slowly and I could feel a small breath on the area between my neck and ear, gasping softly at the sensation and tangling my fingers into his hair. I don't know exactly why that was my reaction but his hair felt soft, exactly like I imagined, and I felt like I needed to grab onto something to try compose myself for some inexplicable reason.

"Is this the reason you were knocking on my door Tweek?" He breathed into my ear lowly, his teeth toying with my earlobe, and I couldn't find the words to say. All I could do was spew out moan after moan as Craig was tending to my neck eagerly and I could feel a foreign and cold hand wander up my stomach, my shirt being pushed up along with it. Craig quickly sat up to pull my shirt off and I gulped nervously. I let out a long and shallow breath when my shirt was cast aside and my pyjama pants were now being pulled down.

"You OK Tweek?" I looked up and noticed Craig looking down concerned and unsure. I nodded quickly, letting out another breath, one I didn't even know I was holding. He looked at me with an eyebrow raised questioningly. Clearly he wasn't buying it.

"First time?" I nodded in response. Another breath released. It felt like so much effort just to breathe right now and I was feeling self-conscious because... well, because I was half naked in front of the guy I like and I didn't know what to say or do. Craig let out a heavy breath and pulled me up into a sitting position to look me directly in the eye.

"Hey, if i'm going too fast or doing anything that makes you feel uncomfortable then," he looked away for a split second and exhaled a shuddery breath, "Just, tell me to stop. And I will."

Was he actually nervous? Craig Tucker. Nervous because of me? For some reason that seemed to stroke my ego and made me want to jump on him again, so I leant forward to close the space between us, igniting another heated kiss. Tongues clashing slowly and hotly together and my fingers found their way back to their previous location, which happened to be Craig's hair. Any moans and sounds of satisfaction emitting from my mouth now mingled in with Craig's and my mind felt all airy and dizzy as I could feel myself being guided backwards and pinned to the bed. Our lips remained connected and moving against one another in sync, my legs instantly wrapped around Craig's hips as I pushed my body up against his in one swift move. I didn't know why I did it but I knew I couldn't get enough of him. Plus the contact of our skin drove me nuts. We spent a few more minutes just making out, hands roaming over every inch of skin we could find before we pulled away gasping & panting for air.

"D-Do you have any lube?" I asked breathlessly. Craig bit his bottom lip for a moment before I noticed his eyes light up and he blindly opened the drawer to his bedside table, frantically rummaging around before presenting a bottle of lubricant. I nervously but quickly slid his boxers down with unsteady hands, my eyes wandering down his to body to .. uhmm, _that_ area. Now I may be inexperienced but I had seen a dick before and Craig... well I was just wondering how in hell's name I would be able to take him and my sympathy for Stan kicked in by now. That guy is a fucking trooper for taking two, let alone one!

"Think you can handle it?" I heard Craig's voice question me cheekily, almost as if it was a challenge, which it probably was.

Now you may not know this but I can be pretty headstrong. Yes, I am shy, but definitely not a pushover or one to back down quickly. So without missing a beat, I slid off my own boxers completely and kicked them off the bed carelessly and pulled Craig down so we were pressed up against one another before tilting my head to kiss him yet again. I swear, I think I'm addicted to that mouth.

Craig had managed to squeeze a generous amount of the lubricant onto his manhood, for lack of a more appropriate word, in record time and was now looking down at me for my OK.

"J-Just go slow..." I mumbled quietly, my arms going around his torso and my fingers drumming gently against his shoulder blades as I braced myself for the pain to come. Craig slowly pushed his member into my entrance and I sucked in a breath and my eyes clenched shut tightly. It was a foreign feeling and it stung when he forced the head in, but it still hurt as he pushed each inch in and I was ready to scream and beg him to take it out. I exhaled slowly, trying to relax my body, as Craig let out a silent but shaky breath, thrusting hip hips forward so his cock was all the way in. You can imagine that I wasn't expecting that so I let out a loud noise that was a mix of shock and pain, breathing in and out in small, light breaths to calm myself down.

"Sorry," Craig breathed out lowly, eyes looking into mine apologetically as his hands were either side of my waist, and waiting for my body to adjust to the new feeling.

"I-I think you're ok," I stutter after a few minutes, squirming a bit. As if to test the waters, Craig pulled his length almost all the way out so just the tip was in my ass before thrusting it back in roughly, which just made me tense up and emit a loud surprised cry, 'cause damn that felt fucking great! I quickly covered my mouth, realising how loud and shameless every syllable was.

"What was that Tweek?" Craig teased, pulling my hand away from my mouth and pinning it above my head, his eyes twinkling in a cynical way that I know meant that he would take advantage of the newly found weakness. And I could confirm this when he repeated the same movement, thrusting a bit sharper than before and I just about screamed from how _amazing_ it felt.

"Y-you're a dick Craig," I stammered, my face flushed and I managed a slight glare at him. He grinned in that sexy way only he could and continues to fuck me roughly, his breath light and hot on my collarbone that it sent small shivers down my body and I uttered a few breathless curse words and more embarassing moans. I even tried biting my bottom lip and the inside of my cheeks to try shut myself up but my own body was fucking betraying me and I found myself digging my nails into his back as a silent outlet of satisfaction. I felt his mouth soon moving over my collarbone, up to my shoulder and those lips pressed gently against the junction between my neck and shoulder and I sucked in a small gasp at the small electric jolt shooting down the back of my neck and spine. I heard Craig chuckle before he attached his lips to that particularly sensitive spot, teeth gently gnawing at the area, and it felt so torturously amazing that another loud and pleasure-filled cry slipped out of my mouth and my back arched up off the bed sharply and the skin on skin contact just heightened my pleasure even more. By now I didn't care what sounds spilled out of my mouth and I ground my hips down in sync with Craig's movements, his low moans practically egged me to continue doing that.

Soon the room was filled with the sound of my loud screams and moans mixing with Craig's and the faint sound of the bed sheets rustling underneath us and the air was hotter than before, and our movements varying wildly but it just felt _fucking spectacular_! I felt a tightening feeling in my stomach, warning me that I was close to the climax, the volume of my voice escalating even higher.

"C-Craig ... I-I'm gonna ..." I could barely form the sentence, instead opting for digging my nails into his back more, raking them down his shoulderblades slowly. He must've got off on the feeling or something, because I could feel the muscles contract and twitch underneath my fingertips and a loud moan of his reached my ears. He thrust into me a few more times before cumming with a loud but stifled moan into my shoulder. It all overwhelmed me, sending me over the edge as I reached orgasm with a loud scream, my body convulsing in small spasms. I felt a sudden weight fall down on top of me, signalling that Craig was now laying on me like I was a pillow, and we spent a comfortable 5 minutes panting and just laying there.

"Fuck," Craig breathed out, looking up at me with his chin resting on my chest, "I'm glad Kenny drove you out of your dorm room."

"Yeah...," I breathed out, my eyelids closed as I lay there, satisfied and spent. At the mention of Kenny, I realised how loud I must have been and my eyes shot open, "Y-You don't think the people next door could hear us do you?"

"Well if they didn't hear just now," I felt Craig shift so he was now straddling me, giving me a quick & affectionate peck on the lips, "They will now..." At that, I felt myself being flipped over so I was now sitting on top of this gorgeous dude yet again and I was quick to dive in and kiss him again, knowing that I wouldn't be getting to sleep anytime soon, but I didn't care.

Maybe this time I won't kick Kenny's ass.

* * *

**This idea had been in my head a while back and I jotted a few drafts in my notebook. But then I forgot about it and I couldn't find my notebook. But I got around to revamping the draft and it's probably one of the longest stories i've EVER wrote [kinda proud] ... But I can't believe I wrote this. I think i'm happy with this. XD it was nice to write something where the "catcher" takes some initiative :) Plus it's one of my fave pairings [Creek & Tyde are tied at first place for me] **

**I also had this ca-raayzaay idea of doing a few other chapters ... maybe one from Craig's POV, or a chapter to narrate what ACTUALLY went on between Kenny, Kyle & Stan [LAWL], or maybe a small Bunny or Tyde chapter :P**

**Maybe if anyone makes a request for an add-on story or whatever ;)**

**I like reviews. And Pasta. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yes! I posted another chapter up this week. Obviously not for the same fanfic but still. **

**I've had a good chance to really focus on writing recently. I've been busy looking for a second job these days so i'm nearly always in Cardiff grovelling to employers to just hire me... This is my life T-T**

**Anyway, I proclaim this Chapter Two! :D**

* * *

To all the couples out there... fuck you.

Everyone I knew seemed to be in a relationship. Kenny and Butters had a thing going on and we're constantly finding opportunities to fuck. Stan and Kyle had been dating for 3 years now, and my best friend Clyde was dating my also best friend and roommate, Token. And everyone's cheesy, romantic coupley crap was pissing me off and Clyde and Token were the worst offenders!

Speak of the devil, Token was emerging from his room and taking his key card out of the slot by the door.

"You going to remove your ass from the sofa tonight or just going to watch movies and play on your XBox?" he asked me like the answer wasn't obvious with some Halo and Gears Of War games scattered across the floor by the console and some of Token's DVDs that I had borrowed for the evening.

"I'm only going to surface from this spot for food or 7UP," I stated it bluntly, my eyes still fixated on the screen as I jabbed at the buttons on my remote, hellbent to kill this motherfucker on the other team.

"Really Craig?" Token looked at me with his eyebrows raised.

"Hey guys," the voice belonging to Clyde chirped as he made his way in to the room. He spotted me first and heaved an exasperated sigh, with his fingers grating through his messy hair. "You are unbelievable Craig. Just... fucking wow."

"Thank you," I grinned at my best friend, and he just rolled his eyes as he dismissed my reply. At least he didn't try to lecture me about my lack of a social life again. Just because a guy happens to spend his weekend playing video games or watching X Men films it automatically means that I need to try get out more. I hang out with my friends during the week, is it so bad that I want to avoid human contact at least for 2 days?

"You wanna head on over to mine?" the small brunet shot at Token quite eagerly. And Token had shot him a quick grin back before mumbling a 'yea' and proceeding to suck face in our living room. For fuck sake.

"Gag me with a shoe," I groaned out loudly, my eyes still watching the TV screen, "Take your... whatever crap it is you got going on over to Clyde's dormitory before it gets on the sofa and spreads."

"You need to get laid dude."

"And you need to be a bit less vocal whilst Token pounds your ass Clyde. These walls are thin, I wouldn't be surprised if the guys next door could hear you."

And with that, a flustered and spluttering Clyde yanked Token out of the room in a heartbeat. I couldn't help but smirk to myself in triumph. Yup, this evening was gonna be good.

* * *

I started to relax back into the sofa, my eyes feeling heavier every second, seducing my brain to just shut down and sleep on the sofa like a stone. The more I relaxed though, the further I seemed to sink into the sofa until I was swallowed up into darkness, the sinking feeling making me nauseous and- fuck! I wasn't sinking! I was falling! I'm fucking falling!

My body threw itself up into a sitting position and my ears were greeted by the voice of Magneto lecturing some of the mutants. I rubbed my eyes a bit, realizing I had dozed off. Fuck I hate those falling dreams! Well, I kinda wanted to get comfy again...

**KNOCK KNOCK!**

... You're fucking joking right? I snatched my phone from my pocket to check the time. 00:18. Who the fuck would be awake at this time? I hauled myself up off the sofa and towards the door. I'm pretty sure whoever was at the door will be running for the hills because I was tired and channeling my inner asshole and if Clyde was here i'm pretty sure he'd say that i'm a massive cu-

"C-Craig!?"

Tweek. I wiped the glare from my face in a millisecond and now my face just held a blank expression. You see, Tweek was one of the only people I didn't act like a dick around. Mainly because... well, he just looked too cute to be cruel to. But that sounds flamboyantly gay. So let's say I've got a boner for Tweek. Yea, that doesn't make me sound like a woman. But yeah, I got a soft spot for the kid... or a hard spot, depends on how you want to look at it.

"Where's Token?"

"Oh he's staying over at Clyde's room tonight. Butters isn't there and I said I don't wanna deal with those two fucking here."

I really should've been asking why the fuck the little coffee bean was still awake. As far as I know he's just as anti-social as I am. He's nicer, but he's not one to spend his weekends exactly drinking and having a wild party like the guys at the end of the hall. But I still couldn't pinpoint why the jitterbug was at my door at this time.

"Well, can I stay here for the night? Kenny's got Kyle & Stan over and I already went through an hour and a half of torture listening to them."

Ah, well that explains it. It should have been my first clue because he's hung out here when Kenny and Butters get a bit too enthusiastic. Kenny is like a freaking machine when it comes to sex and it's more difficult to shut his engine off than getting it running. How he managed to go 3 days without a shag astounds me anyway. I kinda feel a bit bad for Marsh too... poor bastard is on the receiving end of a pent up Kenny and his boyfriend. Wait... the sympathy's gone and now it's kinda funny thinking about how badly Stan will be limping into lectures Monday. Heheh...

I must've chuckled to myself out loud because Tweek cleared his throat to remind me he was still there. I had to sympathize with him, naturally because I know the feeling of having roommates being inconsiderate bastards, so I simply nudged the door open with my hip so he knew I was OK with him staying over. I kicked the door shut and turning back towards the sofa, I realized how dark the room looked. Even darker than other people's rooms because we had a lot of black and purple colours in our room. The people who had the room last kinda ruined the walls so Token went and did a bit of interior decorating. Fancy bastard. But he did have good taste, i'm not going to lie. Speaking of that black asshole, he took his room key. Damn it.

"Erm, Token took his key card before he left," I eyed my room mates door then glanced back at the sofa. Well I already got a blanket and pillow out so I might as well crash out on the sofa. "You can take my bed."

"It's fine," the little blonde stuttered, "I can sleep on the sofa... if it makes things easier."

I wanted to chuckle at the little jitterbug, but I settled for a smirk and head shake. I knew he didn't want to feel like he was making things difficult, and he can be pretty stubborn so if I try to insist then we'll be here all night. And i'm sure both of us just want to get some shut eye.

"Then we can both sleep in my bed. There's plenty of room for both of us." _And for a good fuck_. I was so tempted to add that last part but I didn't want the kid to start freaking out. Besides, i'm not that much of an asshole to try it on, but Tweek may not see the humour in my statement. Or he would just punch me.

But the idea of a good roll around in the sheets with Tweek...

Tweek sighed, almost like he had lost an argument and made his way towards my room. The key card was already in its slot so we both just made our way into the bedroom. As he was getting comfy on the right side of my bed, I proceeded to peel off my clothes until I was in my boxers.

"Wh-what're you doing!?"

I turned to look at the blonde, and he looked about ready to pass out. Or die. And I had my sweatpants around my ankles. I was about to ask why he was spazzing out but then it clicked in my brain.

"Oh, I usually sleep in my boxers, you don't mind do you?"

He just went a bit red in the face and awkwardly chimed out, "Of course I don't mind. It's fine."

Yeah, that didn't sound convincing. He probably just wasn't expecting me to strip down to my boxers anyway. I left it at that, shrugging off any other concerns and rolled back onto my bed to get comfy. Five minutes later I was feeling pretty cozy, but Tweek seemed tensed up in the fetus position.

"Can't sleep?"

He opened his eyes quite quickly, so I guessed that I was right. It would be difficult for anyone to deny, but Tweek had an extremely cute face. If you didn't know better, you'd think he was still in high school. Maybe even middle school He just had a baby-like face. He was the type of guy with low cheekbones and brown eyes that were a bit too big for his face, but not too large so that it's creepy. Oh and his hair. I think I've always had a preference for blondes but Tweek had the type of bed hair that looked like he had a good romp. It was pretty sexy, especially when he had such an innocent face to go with it.

"Uhh, how have your classes been?"

"OK, I guess," That reminded me..., "You don't stop by the Mechanics block anymore." He shifted and squirmed under the duvet when I stated that. I wanted to question him further but knew better than to try pester him for an answer. I know that he's been hanging out with Clyde and Token but I highly doubt he enjoys spending an hour of enduring their tonsil hockey sessions. Anyway, maybe I should change the subject...

"How's English Lit. & Writing going anyway?"

"Umm it's good... But we have to write a short story and i'm kinda stuck on it."

"Any certain genre?"

"The lecturer just said to try something out of my comfort zone."

I knew it was an asshole move but I leaned in so my face was extremely close to his own and I asked, "Well why don't you try something more adulterated?" I slowly wrapped my fingers around his arm to pull him a little bit closer. He just blushed and backed his face away slightly.

"I-I don't think I could hand something explicit in to my lecturer Craig. A-and I wouldn't know what to write."

"Maybe you just need inspiration." I offered him a quick smile and my thumb drew circles into his forearm lightly. A blank stare was all I got. And I took the hint, and reached over to put a lamp on for the coffee bean.

... Interesting. I wasn't really expecting that. Tweek's lips. On mine. Interesting.

I inwardly shrugged to myself and pushed him over so he was on his back and decided to return the favour much more eagerly. Much more rougher. He whimpered out a moan, which just egged me to continue what I was doing. I pulled away from the kiss briefly and tilted my head towards his ear, my breath fanning out over his skin. I'm guessing his neck was pretty sensitive from the way he gasped and pulled at my hair.

"Is this why you came knocking on my door in the middle of the night?"

"I... I," he stuttered and I couldn't help but tease his ear with my teeth, leaving the blondie a loud, moaning mess. His reactions were just so cute and I began to trail my mouth downwards, and my hands excitedly moving to his torso and peeling off his clothes.

A shallow breath pulled me out of my frantic trance and I looked down at Tweek, his eyes wide. Like a frightened kitten or something like that and heaving out a breath that he seemed to have been holding.

"You OK?"

"Yup," he nodded. Another breath was forced out. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"First time?"

"Yeah..." Another breath. Wow. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if he had gotten laid yet but still... Wow. I'm kind of surprised that someone as hot as Tweek is still a virgin. Not for much longer. Maybe... Fuck why was I getting nervous?

"Hey, if i'm going too fast or doing anything that makes you feel uncomfortable then... just, tell me to stop. And I will."

Why the fuck was I nervous? I, Craig Tucker, never got nervous. Especially over sex. I wasn't as slutty as Kenny could be but I had a small share of hook-ups. So why was I so flustered this time? I didn't really have much time to answer my question as Tweek sat up and with one hand pulled my head down so we were kissing again. This time starting off quite sweet, but building in momentum and intensity, leaving the little jitterbug clinging to my hair in a dizzy and panting mess as our moans mixed together. I guided him back so I had him caged beneath me again, my hands just trailing over his skin and just _feeling_ every twitch of his muscles as he ground his hips up into mine and just _**fuck**_!

"Do you have any lube?" Tweek panted out once he found the control to pull away from the kiss. Crap, where did I put the bottle Kenny and Kyle got me for my birthday? It clicked and I rummaged through the drawer of my bedside table, where I usually put crap that I don't use. I grabbed the bottle after blindly feeling for it and I don't quite remember how Tweek had gotten me out of my boxers in the last five seconds but it wasn't important right now. what was important was that Tweek was basically worshipping my dick with his eyes. Not to sound big-headed but I know i'm big. Oh, and he was probably freaking out internally from the way his eyes widened, but it just made me smirk.

"Think you can handle it?" At that inquiry, his eyes darted up and locked with mine, brown eyes glinting sharply as if challenging me. And I was happy to accept. I was roughly pulled down and my lips were once again attacked by the blonde's. Fuck, the little firecracker had one hell of a libido from the way he pushed his body up against mine for friction, and it just made it more difficult to apply the lube onto my dick before just screwing the kid senseless.

"Craig," I looked down at the boy's face, which was sporting a sideways glance as he slid his arms under mine and around to tap his fingers against my back, "J-Just go slow."

Just looking at his cute, flushed face made it so difficult not to just lose it but I exercised some self-control to slowly push it into his entrance. And it was a struggle to even get the head in because _holy crap_! He was fucking tight! I heard an exhale and felt his body relax, but only for a moment. And I took the opportunity to harshly thrust my hips forward. I knew that it seemed like a dick move and that it probably hurt like a bitch for him. Especially from the scream he had emitted. But I knew it would be better than easing my length him and that the pain would fade quicker. I exhaled out a "Sorry" and I slid my hands off his hips to grip at the sheets below him. He was much, much tighter than I expected and I didn't want to leave any painful marks on his skin, so I just waited for him to adjust, my breathing almost halted. As if a single breath would sweep away all my self-control and all my sanity.

"I'm OK, Craig," he uttered out, fidgeting underneath me. And just to check, I pulled my hips back, pulling almost all of my length out until all remained in him was the tip, before rolling my hips forward roughly and the reaction I got was a hundred times hotter than I ever fantasized. The blonde let out a noise between a scream and a moan. Loud, shameless and porn star-esque. It was unbelievable to hear a noise like that come from such a small, innocent looking person.

"What was that Tweek?" I teased him sweetly, and when I didn't get a response I grabbed his wrists, which were travelling towards his mouth, and pinned them roughly against each side of his head. He squeaked as I did and it just urged me to violate him more. To hear the same dirty reaction again. And again. And again. So I repeated the same action as before, the same noise spilling out like water and I was past being gentle. I just couldn't help it when he was reacting the way he was, and I knew his ass would be in agony in the morning but as I was just fucking his brains out in the moment, I knew neither of us gave a rat's ass.

"Y-You dick Craig," he whimpered out and I just laughed at him sweetly, breathing against his neck and planting light kisses up and down the skin there and towards his shoulders, letting sighs mingle in with his screams and moans, and allowing him to scram my back and shoulders. I chuckled to myself, feeling pretty damn smug about my performance and my teeth toyed with the soft skin if Tweek's earlobe, pulling loud whimpers and gasps from his throat, and making the kid squirm and arch his back sharply and grind his hips down to meet my thrusts, and both of us were close to losing it.

"F-Fuck, Tweek..."

"Craig, I-I'm gonna..."

Neither of us could articulate a sentence and Tweek was the first to lose control, reaching his climax with a particularly loud scream of pleasure, with his nails digging and clawing into my back. Just hearing his pleasured noises, the feeling of his nails in my shoulder blades as a sign that I was doing an epic job, and the feeling of his muscles twitching and tensing up sent me over the edge. I wasn't as loud or vocal as Tweek, but a moan slipped out of my mouth to be muffled by a narrow shoulder. I could feel my muscles giving in and I just let myself relax against Tweek, panting for air and just enjoying the post-orgasm sensation before managing to form a sentence.

"Fuck," I breathed out, my breath still not fully regained, "I'm kinda glad Kenny kicked you out of your dorm."

"Same... Shit! Do you think the guys next door heard us?"

I grinned and pulled him on top of me, to lock lips again. I'd be making sure that next door could hear.

* * *

**I dunno why but I found it easier to write this from Craig's point of view... probably because we're both assholes :3**

**But i'm kind of glad that I managed to post two chapters up in the last 4 days... I think it's been 4 days but yeah XD**

**I know I got a request for a STYLENNY chapter, which I would love to unravel for you guys but I honestly don't know how I would go about compiling. If that makes sense :/**

**If I get inspired [or maybe not] I might give it a gander but I can't promise anything. But I am think of adding another chapter or two. Depends if I gain some readers or reviews. So yeah... if you like then fave or follow or review... or do all three! :D**

**And and and if you want me to focus on a certain pairing or theme just PM me. I'd be more than happy to take up a project! :D**


End file.
